Saint Seiya: Guerra de Bromistas
by TomySeni
Summary: En un Santuario lleno de paz, los Caballeros Dorados se encargaran de dar vuelta ese estado tan pacífico a través de una guerra de bromas EQUIPO ALFA VS EQUIPO OMEGA ¿Quién ganará esta guerra que quedará en la memoria de todos?
1. Capítulo 1: La nueva Guerra

Saint Seiya: Guerra de bromistas

Capítulo 1: La nueva guerra

Narra Shion

Nos encontrábamos en el Santuario, el cual estaba pacífico, como siempre, desde que terminó la Guerra Santa y Athena revivió a los caballeros todo es paz… O eso lo era hasta que empezó… La guerra de los bromistas… Todo comenzó un Domingo, día libre para nosotros, Atenea se fue de compras con Tatsumi y Kiki, por lo tanto, era el dueño del Santuario…

Oigo correteos por las escaleras y cosas reventar, me alarmo y rápidamente me voy hacia las escaleras, donde está subiendo rápidamente Aioria, que cuando llega cae con la espalda hacia arriba, está lleno de yemas de huevo en su ropa (No usamos las armaduras cuando no hay peligros) y su dorada cabellera tiene pedazos de cascara de huevo

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro

-Guerra…De…Bromas- Dijo Aioria cerrando los ojos

-¡NOOOOO! ¡AIORIA!- Grite de forma dramática y se acercaron Aioros y Milo, manchados de pintura

-Venimos por el cadáver- Dijo el de Sagitario

-¿Qué rayos es esto de la guerra de bromas?- Pregunté

-Para pasar este hermoso tiempo de paz nos dividimos en 2 equipos y no desde ese momento no pararon de correr huevos, pintura y todo lo imaginable- Me explicó

-Ahhh… Ya veo… ¿Y qué con Aioria?- Pregunté curioso

-En una tarea de infiltración con pintura lo descubrieron y le dispararon con toda su artillería- Me contó

-Quiero participar- Dije

-Pues, eres bienvenido a unirte al equipo- Me invitó Aioros

Yo tomé los brazos de Aioria y Aioros sus piernas mientras Milo iba con su resortera preparándose para disparar muy al estilo Mafia Japonesa… ¿Este tipo será mafioso y no nos enteramos? Luego lo interrogaré

Llegamos a la Casa de Aries, donde se encontraba el llamado **_"Equipo Alfa"_** En el cual nos encontrábamos:

 **Aioros** : Lider

 **Milo** : Sub-Lider

 **Aioria** : Explorador

 **Shaka** : Rezaba para darnos suerte, no participa de las bromas, aguafiestas

 **Kanon** : Aioros lo trajo aquí simplemente porque sabía que si iban Saga y su hermano al mismo equipo el Santuario explote…

 **Shion** : Novato, mi misión era idear las bromas

 **Mu** : Cebo de bromas

 **Nos enfrentábamos con el** ** _"Equipo Omega"_** **En el cual se encuentran**

 **Dohko** : Lider, su misión es supervisar e idear las bromas

 **Máscara de la Muerte (Deathmask, Angelo)** : El sádico del Equipo Omega, se encargaba de las bromas más pesadas

 **Afrodita** : Su misión es simple… Mirarse al espejo y no opinar de absolutamente NADA

 **Camus** : Sus bromas usando agua y hielo son sorprendentes, el encargado de inhabilitar las escaleras del Santuario

 **Aldebaran** : El constructor del equipo

 **Shura** : Su misión es simple, prohibir infiltraciones de nuestro Equipo

 **Saga** : Dohko se lo llevo a su Equipo para separarlo de Kanon.

Estoy dentro de un equipo de bromas, como en mi adolescencia cuando molestaba a mis vecinos… Y a Dohko

-Señores…- Dijo Aioros quien estaba parado en la punta de la mesa rodeado de nosotros –Shion es el nuevo integrante del grupo, espero que nos sirvas… Sino… Al pozo- Dijo

-¿Pozo?- Pregunté

-Larga historia- Me interrumpió Milo

-Debemos idear una nueva broma- Dijo Mu dirigiéndose a una estantería y agarrando un cuaderno –Estas son bromas ideadas por Kiki, es un verdadero bromista-Dijo lanzando el cuaderno a la mesa, Aioros lo tomó y comenzó a ver

-Esto es impresionante, Mu, haz café, esto tardará- Ordenó nuestro Lider

Luego de unos minutos Mu trajo el café y nos colocamos detrás de la mesa, todos mirando el libro

-¡Esto es genial!- Exclamó Aioros –Shion, mira esto- Ordenó y me acerqué

He visto más de 20 bromas diferentes, pero una me llamó completamente la atención, colocar esmalte de uñas en el jabón…

-Esta… Kanon, tráeme un jabón- Ordené

-Aioria, dirígete hacia la Casa de Piscis y roba un esmalte de uñas color azul- Ordené

-Señor, si señor- Dijo Aioria y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente

-Buena suerte Aioria, rezaré por ti- Dijo Shaka quien inmediatamente volvió a su profunda meditación

-Esta será la broma perfecta…- Dije cerrando el cuaderno…

 ** _Narra Dohko_**

Angelo volvió corriendo y sonriendo, eso solo significa una cosa… Misión cumplida, nos encontrábamos en Casa de Libra

-¿Misión cumplida?- Pregunté

-Misión cumplida- Contestó con una sonrisa malévola y todos comenzaron a aplaudir

Quizás no entiendan de qué hablo, se los contaré…

Escuchamos pasos lentos por las escaleras, para no levantar sospechas con una seña envié a Angelo a investigar

-Ví a Aioria, rondando por las escaleras, creo que está espiando- Me contó Angelo

-Camus, bombas de agua y hielo, Angelo, huevos- Ordené y comenzó un rápido movimiento por la Casa

Camus se encontraba arriba con las resorteras gigantes que preparó Aldebarán para nosotros, yo también subí, Camus me dio las bombas de agua con hielo y todo estaba cargado

-A mi señal- Dije bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchen de abajo

Es el momento, Aioria está volviendo a subir

-¡ATAQUEEEEN!- Ordené, Aioria lanzó una maldición hacia el Cielo y comenzó a correr…

Comenzamos nosotros, mojamos el suelo y cuando Aioria pasó corriendo se tropezó cayendo de espaldas, Angelo apareció y le lanzó huevos en la cara y ensució su ropa, el de Leo logró pararse y comenzar a correr

-¡SIGUELO!- Ordené y Angelo comenzó a correrlo

El muy idiota se resbaló en la trampa contra Aioria, no sabía si reir y llorar, rápidamente se reincorporó y comenzó a correrlo, yo iba detrás de él, jamás me pierdo la acción y esta no será la excepción, era turno del cambio de munición, hora del huevo podrido, casi llegando hacia la Cumbre del Santuario comencé a ir hacia atrás, no quería ser testigo de esto, volví hacia Casa de Libra y lo último que escuché de la broma fue un grito de Aioria quejándose del olor de la huevo podrido, minutos después escuché pasar corriendo a 2 personas, posiblemente del Equipo Alfa, definitivamente, se escuchó en todo el Santuario, justo antes de que pasen los 2 enemigos entró Angelo por la puerta trasera de la Casa

Luego de unos minutos escuche pisadas de 3 personas, seguramente Aioria se reincorporó y se fueron a su base… Ja,ja,ja, no son dignos rivales, esta guerra será muy fácil…


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Aliada o Enemiga?

SAINT SEIYA: GUERRA DE BROMISTAS

CAPÍTULO 2: Un nuevo aliado

 ** _Narra Kiki_**

-Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi- Insistí para llamar la atención

-¿Qué demonios quieres niño?- Dijo de mala manera y yo comencé a reir

-Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi- Seguí molestándolo pero no respondió –Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi, Tatsumi- Dije riendo, Tatsumi arrojo las prendas al piso y se fue rojo de furia

-¡MI ROPA! ¡TATSUMI, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- Gritó Saori dramáticamente –Exijo una explicación- Dijo de forma enojada

-Fue el niño señorita, él estaba molestando- Se excusó el calvo

-¿Yo? Tatsumi… ¿Acaso no sabes que mentir es pecado?- Dije fingiendo tristeza

-Pobre niño, no tienes vergüenza Tatsumi, levanta mi ropa y ya mismo vamos al auto- Dije, ya no podía aguantar la risa, corrí al baño y comencé a reírme a más no poder y volví a la caja registradora donde estaban Tatsumi y Athena

El viaje fue en silencio, solo hablaba Saori mostrando las bolsas de ropa que se compró y Tatsumi solo repetía que todo le quedaba esplendido… Típico…

Al llegar se escucharon griteríos, pasos rápidos en las escaleras y explosiones y de la nada comenzamos a ver en el Cielo proyectiles blancos y globos azules, rojos y verdes, todos cayeron en nuestra cabeza y Saori comenzó a gritar, yo, en cambio, comencé a subir las escaleras para buscar al bromista y allí estaba Camus, apuntándome con un globo de agua, le seguí el juego y levanté las manos

-Quieto- Me ordenó –Eres del Alfa… ¿Verdad?- Me preguntó con una seriedad envidiable

-¿Qué rayos es el Alfa?- Pregunté

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO! ¡¿ERES DEL ALFA!?- Continuó gritando y cuando iba a disparar escucho un sonido huevo y Camus comienza a caer por las escaleras

-¡Shion! ¡Me salvaste!- Exclamé al ver al Patriarca

-No es nada pequeño, ayúdame a llevar a este a Casa de Aries- Ordenó, yo asentí y lo llevamos hasta Casa de Aries, donde se encontraban Aioros, Milo, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon y Mu quienes rápidamente tomaron el cuerpo de Camus y lo ataron a una silla y agarraron globos de agua, cada uno más frio que el otro

Camus despertó…

-Bien chico Omega- Dijo Aioros –Cuentanos que planean o dispararemos- Ordenó

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó -¡JAMÁS CONFESARÉ- Dijo el de Acuario

El primer globo de agua cayó en su pecho, apenas lo sintió

-Si no confiesas lo próximo son huevos- Amenazó el de Sagitario

-Aunque me tiren huevos, por el juramento Omega no puedo decir nada- Explicó

-Con que… Juramento Omega eh…- Dijo Aioros partiendo un huevo en la cabeza de Camus, en cambio, Mu, se lo revoleo justo en la frente, increíble puntería

-¿No dirás nada?- Preguntó Camus

-Jamás- Contestó

-Muchachos, amordácenlo y llévenlo al Sotano- Ordenó Aioros y entre todos llevaron la silla hacia abajo, yo los seguí

-Te quedarás aquí calladito hasta que confieses… Buena suerte con los insectos… Mu no suele limpiar esto…- Dijo Aioros riendo y subiendo, yo detrás de él, necesitaba explicaciones

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunté

-Esto pequeño, es una guerra de bromas- Me explicó

-¿Puedo participar?- Pregunté, Aioros aceptó

-No niño, no participarás… No quiero vivir con la culpa de que moriste en una guerra de bromas y yo no pude salvarte- Dijo Shion de forma autoritaria

-Anda Shion, déjalo- Dijo Mu quien escuchaba la conversación

-No, Mu. Imagina que sale herido ¿Vivirías con la culpa?- Preguntó

-Pues, no veo por qué no- Dijo Mu riendo

-Mira niño, como salgas herido, un raspón y abandonas, ¿Ok?- Preguntó Shion y yo asentí con la cabeza

En eso aparece corriendo Saori y se me tira encima

-Maldito seas Kiki, me asustaste demasiado- Dijo Saori asustada, detrás de ella apareció Tatsumi, claramente agitado

-Necesito hacer ejercicio- Dijo mientras trataba de respirar

-Se te nota en la panza- Susurré riendo

-¿Qué dijiste niño?- Preguntó amagando a tomarme de la camiseta

-Al niño no lo tocas- Dijeron Shion y Mu colocándose delante como si fueran una barrera

-El maldito niño está provocando- Dijo

-Muchachos- Dijo Mu

-A él- Completó Shion

-Te vas al Sótano cacho calvo- Dijo Mu

En un segundo todos estaban encima de Tatsumi y con lo que sobro de la cuerda de Camus ataron a Tatsumi y lo lanzaron al sótano junto a Camus, Atenea no salía de su sorpresa

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó

-Una guerra de bromas Señorita- Respondió Milo

Ellos siguieron hablando, Milo se llevó a Saori afuera para que podamos hablar de la siguiente broma

-Gente del Equipo Alfa- Dijo Shion -Ya tenemos los materiales para la siguiente broma, Kiki, serás el infiltrado, no dudarían de ti, hemos robado el jabón del Equipo Omega y lo hemos pintado con un esmalte de uñas del mismo color, está fresco- Explicó

-¿Y cuál es mi misión- Pregunté

-Tu misión es infiltrarte en casa de Libra, nadie sospechará de ti ya que Camus está encerrado, si preguntan, Camus fue a la heladería y se llevó el jabón y tú llevas el nuevo, buena suerte- Dijo Shion dándome un guante de látex para sostener el jabón

Me dirigí hacia Casa de Libra y grité para llamar su atención

-¡DOOOOHKOOOO!- Grité llamando al de Libra

-¿Qué sucede Kiki?- Preguntó -¿Dónde está Camus?- Preguntó

-Camus se fue a la heladeria, pasaba para dejarles el nuevo jabón- Dije mostrándolo

-Deja que lo llevo- Se ofreció

-¡NO!- Dije exaltado –Es que… Los gérmenes… Sí, los gérmenes, por eso uso el guante, yo mismo lo dejaré, tranquilo- Dije y me dirigí hacia al baño

Reemplacé cuidadosamente los jabones sin manchar demasiado, y aproveché para una broma que se me ocurrió antes de salir, tomé usa sustancia rara que se pone Saori en el pelo, es algo pegajoso y lo cambie por su champú, es la broma perfecta

-Bien, Dohko, me largo- Dije y me dirigí a la salida

-¡ALTO!- Exclamó

-Rayos- Pensé, me habían descubierto

-Bien Kiki, debes contestar unas preguntas para irte y levantó una foto, parecía un vestido

-¿Es blanco y dorado o Azul y negro?- Preguntó –Es que estamos en duda y estamos en disputa- Culminó

-Iuuuf- Pensé, me salvé –Es azul y negro, definitivamente- Contesté seguro

-Gracias peque- Agradeció y se fue adentro

Ya que estamos agarré mi agua mineral y mojé las escaleras para cuando bajaran

Llegué a Casa de Libra y todos me miraron

-¿Misión cumplida?- Preguntó Aioros

-Misión cumplida compañero- Contesté y me aplaudieron todos

-Ese es mi peque- Dijo Mu

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiar el champú y mojar las escaleras- Dije y todos me miraron con ojos como platos

-¿Mo…Mojaste las escaleras?- Preguntó Milo titubeando

-Si… ¿Por qué?- Pregunté dudoso

-¡AAAHHHHHHH!- Se escuchó un grito femenino y cuando salimos Saori estaba cayendo de las escaleras

-Por eso- Contestó Milo y salimos corriendo, allí estaba Saori…

-Oh no…- Dije mientras entre todos llevábamos a Atenea hacia adentro de la casa, le dimos de beber y la ventilamos con un abanico, estaba raspada, asique Mu la curó

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Kanon

-Sí… Creo que sí- Dijo Saori -¿Quién fue?- Preguntó enojada

-Fui… Fui yo Señorita- Confesé –Era una broma para el Equipo Omega- Culminé

-¿Equipo Omega?- Dijo Saori

-Es una guerra de Bromas- Expliqué

-Bien, es hora de mi venganza…- Dijo Saori subiendo escaleras arriba, lo que seguía era dudoso, solo sabía que esta guerra se volverá estupenda…

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
